fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ичия Вандалай Котобуки
и в " "}} |kanji=一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 |rōmaji=Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki |alias= |race=Человек |age=29 (X784) , Обложка 36 (X791) , Обложка |gender=Мужской |height= |weight= |birthday=Год X755 |eyes=Черный |hair=Рыжий |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location=Левое плечо |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team=Три Мужа |previous team=Союзные Войска Команда Синий Пегас |partner=Ив Тирм Рен Акатсуки Хибики Лейтис |previous partner= |base of operations=Здание Синего Пегаса |status=Активный |relatives= |counterpart=Ничия |magic=Магия Парфюма |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 132 |anime debut=Эпизод 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= Chris Guerrero |image gallery=yes }} Ичия Вандалай Котобуки — Маг гильдии Синий Пегас, а также лидер команды Три Мужа. Внешность 200px|thumb|left|Внешность Иччи в X791 Ичия - мужчина низкого роста, немного толстоват, имеет выразительное, несколько прямоугольное лицо, выступающие вперед скулы и большой плоский нос, который почти всегда блестит. У Ичии темные глаза и брови, а вокруг его рта и на его раздвоенном подбородке есть небольшая щетина. Его рыжие волосы торчат во все стороны довольно толстыми пучками, правую часть лба покрывает остроконечная челка. Через 7 лет после инцидента на острове Тенрю и нового появления Ичии, его внешность не перетерпела значительных изменений, за исключением прически: его рыжие волосы теперь лежат вниз, спереди - до плеч, сзади - чуть ниже плеч, и при этом на концах собираются в остроконечные пучки, торчащие немного в сторону. Первый костюм Ичии состоял из белого пиджака с короткими рукавами до локтей и белых брюк, которые доходили чуть ниже колен. На пиджаке в районе груди левее воротника был прикреплен синий цветок, а сам пиджак застегивался на две пуговицы. Под пиджаком он носил оранжевую рубашку, увенчанную красной бабочкой. С его левого бедра сверху вниз по диагонали свисал фиолетовый пояс с закрепленными на нем колбами с духами. Костюм Ичии потерпел изменения спустя семь лет. По возвращении Команды Тенрю костюм стал заметно проще, теперь он состоял из того же белого пиджака (уже без цветка) на голое тело и брюк без пояса с колбами. Личность Ичия является бабником, как и остальные из его группы. В отличие от них он далеко не так "красив", хотя и не считает себя таковым. Независимо от этого его товарищи называют его "ани-ки" (старший брат) или "мастер", показывая большое уважение к нему. У него и Эрзы, по-видимому, были определенные отношения, которые вызывают у нее отвращение, и она постоянно бьет его. Он также трусливый и тщеславный, так как предпочитает бежать от борьбы. Однако есть редкие исключения, где он доказывает, чтобы может быть смелым, к примеру, когда он выступил против Совета, чтобы сохранить Джерара Фернандеса ради Эрзы. Он является ярым поклонником парфюмерии. Он имеет привычку говорить английское слово "мужчины" все время, и он называет Эрзу "милая моя". Арки Орасион Сейс О прошлом Ичии почти ничего неизвестно. Также неизвестно, где и когда он познакомился с Эрзой и влюбился в неё. Впервые Ичию нам показывают тогда, когда он приходит на объединение гильдий. Во время собрания, он отлучается в туалет, где его застают врасплох близнезы Ангела, принявшие его облик. Позже выясняется, что настоящий Ичия был связан в туалете, поэтому его силу так и не обнаружили. Через некоторое время, после того как Союз Гильдий всё же разгромил Орасион Сейс, "Синие Пегасы" больше не упоминались. затем их показали, когда они помогали Хвосту Феи искать остров Тенрю, который пропал вместе с половиной гильдии Хвост Феи. По окончанию экспедиции они отправились к себе на базу. X791 Ичия помогал Хвосту Феи противостоять Новому Орасион Сейс. Ключ Звёздного Неба Великие Магические Игры Ичия вместе со своей командой выступал на Великих Магических Играх Х791 и показали там не самый последний результат. Сам Ичия в одиночку смог одолеть двух членов "Кватро Цербера", среди которых был Баккус: это доказывает тот факт, что Ичия - очень сильный маг, да и Эрза отзывалась о нём как о выдающемся волшебнике. В последний день игр был побеждён Джурой (членом "Чешуи Сирены"). Тартарос Империя Арболес Магия и Способности thumb|200px|Ичия использует лечащий аромат Магия Парфюма: Ичия использует Волшебные Духи. У этих духов огромное количество ароматов. *'Обезболивающий Парфюм': Этот аромат Ичия использует, чтобы залечить свои раны, а также раны других, кто чувствует запах духов. Бесполезен против яда. *'Парфюм Боли': Парфюм, который сперва использовался Близнецами на Джуре; Ичия также может использовать его. Этот аромат заставляет противника чувствовать сильную боль. *'Парализующий Парфюм': Ичия использует эти духи, чтобы парализовать врага, таким образом ему не нужно вступать с ним в схватку. thumb|200px|Ичия использует аромат силы *'Парфюм Силы': Аромат, увеличивающий физическую силу и структуру мышц. **'Увеличенная Сила': Увеличенные мышцы улучшают физическую силу; Ичия смог разрушить крупный кристалл в одной из ног Нирваны голыми руками.. ***'Удар Улыбки': Его сила увеличивается, и он бьет врага, посылая его в полет. *'Парфюм Скорости: Нулевая Ингаляция Расстояния': Парфюм, который увеличивает собственную скорость вдыхающего. **'Высокая Скорость': Будучи под эффектом этого парфюма, Ичия значительно ускоряется, что позволяет ему избежать атак противника. *'Подмышечный Парфюм': Парфюм с очень неприятным резким запахом, который способен оглушить и вызывать отвращение у противника. Ичия хранит в тайне существование этого парфюма из-за его отталкивающего происхождения. Резкий Запах: Ичия имеет острый нюх, аналогичный (если не превышающий) таковой у Убийц Драконов. Маг в состоянии идентифицировать тип магии и уровень магической силы только по запаху цели. Высокая Прочность: Несмотря на малый рост, Ичия зарекомендовал себя как весьма крепкого к физическим атакам мага. Он был показан боеспособным, находясь под совместными физическими атаками двоих противников: "Роковой Дрелью" Рокера и, что куда опаснее, ударами "пьяного сокола" Баккуса. Ичии удалось успешно отбиться. Рукопашный Бой: Благодаря тому что Магия Парфюма способна не только на прямой урон, но и на поддерживающие и усиливающие эффекты, Ичия способен использовать и рукопашный бой. Он укрепляет и усиливает своё тело духами, что позволяет волшебнику одерживать верх над бойцами, которые используют преимущественно приёмы ближнего боя, например, тем же Баккусом. Мастер Танца: Это не было показано, но Ичия, видимо, способный танцор, навыков которого хватило для победы над Визитером Эко, который специализируется на магии танцев. Это происходило на танцевальном сражении во время Великих Магических игр за несколько лет до Х791. , Обложка Появления в Других СМИ Интересные Факты *В Томе 32, Хиро Машима дал характеристику всем участникам Великих Магических Игр X791 года. Однако, данные могут отличаться из-за того, что они были составлены с точки зрения Джейсона из журнала "Волшебник" во время Великих Магических Игр. Из-за этого, могут быть небольшие неточности. Характеристику Ичии вы увидите здесь: Бонус: Путеводитель Великих Магических Игр *Хиро Машима в качестве прототипа для Ичии использовал самого себя.Angoulême International Comics Festival Цитаты *(Рену Акатсуки и Иву Тирму) "Men... But there's a lot to learn from failure. You can take this and strive to do better, for example." *(Баккусу Гроху и Рокеру) "Let me dedicate to you, the perfume called victory!" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Синего Пегаса Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод